Ancient Hospitalised Cave
"this enormous cave used to be a thriving metropolis, until Plaguemaster came...." A rare find, this biome is made of Awesome Stone, and thus can only be mined with the Epic Pick. In front of it is a mystic gate.. The door of Souls This door requires a key. A key called the Nether Star. Remember that thing? Wither drop? Anyway, use that on the door to reveal..Another door? But this one has a lever near it..hmm, what does this do... Guardian of Shadows Ok, the lever summoned this thing! It was put there by Jeb years ago to protect from any invader, and it was named the Light Guard. However, the Plaguemaster had his ways... He corrupted it, turning it into this monstrosity. It can ram you, doing only 4 hearts of damage but stunning you for 5 seconds. It can also summon zombies and skeletons, and it can fire 3 dark scales in quick succesion. The first one inflicts Wither and does nothing else, the second inflicts Poision and does 5 damage, and the third just does 10 damage. He has 3 HP, but it is hard to defeat him. First, dodge a ram. This will hit him in the wall, stunning him, revealing a gem on his head. Hit it with a diamond sword and he will rage, and fire 1 very large scale at you that instakills. If you can deflect it back at the crystal, BOOM, damage dealt. After doing this 3 times, it will turn back into the Light Guard and let you pass through gate 2. Pass through for.. Yet another gate? Test of the Mind There is a massive zombie cyclops head and 2 very large, strange bottles of liquid. Zombie: Choossse wisssly. 1 is poison, the other has a hatch, letting you go to the plagued village. At this gate, the only way to win is to attack the cyclops. Both bottles are poison, and poison dissolves everything; including equipment. So, just hit the cyclops. Now you Are Inside Inside the cave, it looks like there is 5 doors. 4 of them are double wooden doors, but the last is a massive door that has golden trim. Near it is a strange key that does not go in the lock, but if you add the 4 essences from those other doors... The Door With A Picture Of A Spider Above It An absurdly long name, i know. Anyway, you head inside, and the door shuts behind you, locking. you find a large hallway crawling with spiders, silverfish, Scorpiors, and Infestors. After defeating them all, you proceed in a large room filled with cobweb and Aracnos inside of the web, having his (her? its?) deadly spawn. Go to the Arachnos page for more info on the battle and awakening it. After beating it, The door with an eye above A very strange door, you think. You go in it, and find....the end? but no pillars...and this endstone is indestructable...In the middle, there are 5 Ender Cults doing a strange ritual...As you kick their behinds, you find their ritual paid off, as the materials swirl in the air and...The eye of Ender!?!?!? The door that is ON FIAAH!!! Behind this paradox door, you will find the Decaylord. He quickly summons his 3 most trusted minions, and dissapears. Who are those minions? None other then Grim the ghastlord, Reaper the king blaze, and Oink the "ordinary" zombie pigman.